


Rumors

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Series: Vampire!Skaters [2]
Category: Skateboarders RPF, professional skateboarders RPS
Genre: AU, M/M, Notmyfandom, Vampires, vampire!skaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-06
Updated: 2005-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob still doesn't quite believe, but he's about to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

Bob couldn't help but watch as Bucky invited the young man out for a walk. He watched as they disappeared into shadows. It wasn't the first time the scenario played out, but this time, Bob followed.

He reached them just as Bucky was leading him behind a building, luring him with a soft voice and charm that no one could resist. Bob moved silently, wanting to hear, to see, to know.

The man's hands were slipping under Bucky's shirt, their mouths open and hungry against each other. It was intimate, innocent... not was Bob was expecting, but he couldn't move away. He knew he was risking being found out, but he moved closer.

Bucky was bold, his own hands making quick work of the man's fly. All Bob could see was the stranger's back as he began to thrust. 

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe it really was all a joke.

Then Bob noticed dark eyes glittering like a cat in the shadows, watching Bob. He swallowed an apology, the words sticking in his throat as Bucky opened his mouth wide in a snarl. His teeth looked longer than before, impossibly so.

Keeping his eyes on Bob, Bucky lowered his face to the stranger's throat. Bob concentrated on those eyes, unable to really watch. The man moaned, going wild with some kind of pleasure. All too soon, it was over, and Bucky lowered him carefully to the ground. He righted the man's clothes and passed a hand over his forehead before he casually walked over to where Bob stood.

"Is he--"

"As long as I don't go too long between... meals, I don't have to kill. Sex just makes it even better." Bob didn't comment. Bucky ran a hand over his mouth, glancing away from his friend. "He'll live. He won't remember it. Maybe... it'll be like a dream."

Bob knew he should have been disgusted. It was worse than killing animals. But, Bucky didn't kill, and the man didn't look like he was suffering.

And humans can make a choice, sometimes.

He shook his head, forgetting the justifications, the fears. It was like Tony eating a steak--perhaps even a little less cruel than that, because the man had been consenting to some kind of sharing of fluids. He didn't judge Tony for his murder of animals.

Bob reached out, tugging Bucky's shirt back down over his stomach. Then he flicked the askewed cap off his head.

"Let's go, before they wonder what we're doing out here."

Bucky reclaimed his cap and beamed at Bob with a closed mouth smile. "A little late for that."

Bob smiled crookedly. "Before they wonder what we're REALLY doing out here."

Bucky nudged Bob as they headed back towards the park. "We could always prove them right."


End file.
